Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a memory device and a memory system including the same, and more particularly, to a memory device providing fast booting and a memory system including the same.
Conventionally, a separate storage interface may be used in order to obtain data required for booting during a boot process for booting a host. In such a case, when the boot process is initiated, data required for booting is read out from the separate storage interface. Here, a memory space may be used to store codes for a host to control the corresponding storage interface and a time period may be required for executing the codes. Therefore, continuous efforts have been made to reduce the booting time.